


Лучше зефира

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Взрослые странные, но иногда это хорошо.Цикл фиков о мейгерах и одном прекрасном ребенке, который решил, что без нее они пропадут.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Лучше зефира

\- Курить вредно!  
\- Че?  
\- Правильно говорить "что".  
Вот же дурак какой. Стоит, лупит на нее глазами и распахивает рот, совсем как форель.   
Форель она видела по телевизору на прошлой неделе. Воспитательница Мария сказала, та очень вкусная, но разве ее не жалко есть? Такая красивая, вся в крапинку. Взрослые странные.  
\- А вы ели форель?  
Странный взрослый смотрит на нее, потом на сигарету в руке, захлопывает рот и бредет к урне за крыльцом. Ну и молодец. Надо будет у воспитательницы Марии для него конфету попросить из банки для послушных детей. Все равно та всегда полная…  
\- Так ели? – не унимается она.  
\- Нет, - бурчит тот, вернувшись, и чешет лохматую макушку. – Не люблю вообще рыбу. Бургеры вкуснее. И зефир.  
\- Понятное дело, - кивает она. Ладно, этот взрослый, похоже, не безнадежен. - Тяжело вам живется, да? – спрашивает она сочувственно. – Мне вот тяжело.  
\- Че… что?  
Нет, похоже, погорячилась. Все взрослые одинаковые. Глупые.  
Она вздыхает и ковыряет мыском растоптанного кроссовка ямку в земле. Когда уже нормальную площадку сделают, все обещают и обещают…  
\- Воспитательница Агата говорит, у рыжих души нет.  
Он хмыкает и засовывает руки в карманы куцей куртки. Наверное, на новую денег не скопил и мерзнет. Бедный.  
\- Мозгов у нее… хм. У вас тут мыши водятся?  
\- Не знаю. А зачем они вам? Съесть?  
\- Спрятать одну в ботинок твоей Агате, когда уснет.  
Она хихикает, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
\- У нее такие ботинки, что туда десять мышей поместятся!  
Взрослый заговорщически подмигивает.  
\- Не найдешь – одолжу тебе Винни. Это наша… наш мышь, из пожарки. Отзывчивый парень, думаю, согласится помочь.  
Теперь наступает ее черед распахивать рот:  
\- У вас есть мышь? А покажете? А вы точно из пожарки? А к нам зачем приехали, тут же ничего не горит? А правда, что вы на роботах летаете? А это страшно?  
Рыжий собирается было ответить, но осекается, когда из-за угла интерната выруливает какой-то мрачный тип в длинном черном пальто. На профессора Снейпа похож, она читала книжки… Только волосы мытые. Красивые.  
\- Есть. Может быть. Точно. Подарки привезли от пожарного департамента. Правда. Есть вещи и пострашнее, - выдает тот и принюхивается, а потом морщит острый нос. – Опять курил, придурок? Пламени же нет больше, хочешь легкие испортить, чтоб из пожарки выгнали?  
\- Вот и я ему то же самое говорю, а он орет!   
Мрачный взрослый поворачивается к ней.  
\- Ты кто?  
\- Вообще-то, - заявляет она, уперев руки в бока, – это вы к нам приехали, значит, сами должны представляться.  
\- Я Гуэйра, а этот страшный тип – Мейс, - весело сообщает рыжий и снова подмигивает.  
\- Я Джессика. А он не страшный. – На лице Мейса появляется кривая ухмылка, которая быстро меркнет, стоит Джессике объяснить: – Просто злой. Голодный, наверное.  
Гуэйра фыркает и быстро отскакивает в сторону: наверное, боится, что Мейс его стукнет. Она так на прошлой неделе посмеялась над Ури, а он ее как за волосы дернул!  
Ничего. Она тоже в долгу не осталась. А если Гуэйра с Мейсом одолжат ей мышь, Ури придется несладко.  
Мейс глядит на Гуэйру таким же взглядом, каким воспитательница Агата смотрит на Джессику после очередного приключения. Ну, это Джессика их так называет, Агата говорит по-другому. «Катастрофа». Выдумает тоже. Катастрофа – это когда что-то горит или взрывается, она по телевизору видела.  
\- Нет, я не голодный, - тянет Мейс и неожиданно улыбается ей, выуживая из кармана пальто упаковку зефирок. – А ты, думаю, да. Держи.  
Лицо у Гуэйры делается сперва расстроенное, затем – задумчивое, а потом – почему-то очень радостное.  
\- Спасибо, - кивает она, принимая подарок, и, подумав немного, разрывает упаковку. – Угощайтесь. Пожалуйста.  
Гуэйра загребает сразу полпачки, Мейс смотрит на него укоризненно.  
\- Мне не нужно.  
\- Еще как нужно! – важно говорит она. – От сладкого добреют, это всем известно.  
\- Он и так добрый, - отвечает Гуйэра, и Мейс закатывает глаза, кутаясь в широкий шарф.  
\- Тебе не холодно? – спрашивает он у нее, передергивая плечами. – Ветрина такая…  
\- Не! Я привычная! А Гуйэра вот точно мерзнет! Вы почему не уследили, что он в такой короткой куртке поехал?   
\- За этим уследишь, - бормочет Мейс, но послушно разматывает шарф и повязывает на Гуйэру.   
Тот сразу же краснеет. Согрелся, наверное. Вот и хорошо.  
Она быстро приканчивает зефир. Смотрит на смятую упаковку, тушуясь.  
\- А у вас больше нет? – Мейс качает головой, и ей становится совсем стыдно и горько, несмотря на весь съеденный зефир. - Я не себе, я просто не подумала, что с другими надо было тоже поделиться… Все съела сама. Вот глупая. И жадина. Вы больше не приедете, наверное. Воспитательница Агата говорит, меня точно никто насовсем не заберет. Потому что обжора и дерусь. Но я же не виновата была! Я просто посмеялась, а он!..  
Она сама не знает, зачем рассказывает им все: про Ури, про холодную кашу с комками, которой никак невозможно наесться, про то, как дуло из окон весь прошлый месяц, пока их наконец не поменяли. Как хочется бегать по двору, не спотыкаясь о ямки, попробовать форель, а лучше – посмотреть, как та плавает в реке. Про то, что она никогда не видела ни реку, ни море, а ей уже семь лет, и воспитательница Агата говорит, это много, возьмут только в фостерную семью. Это как будто понарошку, на время, а ей так хочется настоящую…  
\- Мы приедем.  
Она шмыгает носом и поднимает на них глаза.  
\- Точно?  
\- И зефир привезем, - обещает Гуйэра. – Много-много, честное слово! Прилетим на роботе!  
Она улыбается ему - и тут же начинает реветь. Вот дурочка, ужас какой. Наверное, Агата права, она уже слишком большая. Взрослые такие глупости все время делают…  
\- Сморкайся.  
Она вздыхает и послушно высмаркивается в платок, который держит у ее распухшего носа Мейс.  
\- Вот молодец.  
\- Я не молодец, - гнусаво бубнит она и снова шмыгает. – Я катастрофа. Все так говорят. Это же неправильно, да? Катастрофа – это какие-нибудь взрывы…  
\- Ну, по этой части у нас опыт имеется, - хвастается Гуйэра, и она глядит на него во все глаза.  
\- Шутите, да?  
\- Нет, - очень серьезно отвечает Мейс. – Мы много чего взорвали. Взрывали. Раньше.  
\- Так вы… - выдыхает она потрясенно, и Мейс быстро обменивается взглядами с Гуйэрой.  
\- Да. Преступники. Раньше были. А сейчас нас реабилитировали. Ты же знаешь про пламя?  
\- …катастрофы. Как я.  
\- Да. Как ты, - улыбается Мейс, и на этот раз его улыбка широкая и ужасно добрая.  
\- А вы даже в тюрьме сидели?  
\- Ясное дело. – Гуйэра выпутывается из шарфа и, несмотря на все возражения, заматывает тот вокруг ее шеи, так что становится почти нечем дышать.  
\- Такое обычно не рассказывают, - недоверчиво заявляет она, кое-как выпутавшись. – Наверное, обманываете?  
\- Нет. Стыдиться нечего. Мы много чего делали в жизни. И хорошего, и плохого.  
\- А расскажете? И про пламя! И вы обещали привезти мышь!  
\- Ага. – Гуэйра поправляет на ней шарф и подходит к Мейсу близко-близко.   
Наверное, чтобы согреться. Взрослые ужасно глупые. Курят, от сладкого отказываются, стоят на ветру с голыми шеями.   
\- Когда? Cкоро? – упрямо допытывается она, и Гуэйра с Мейсом снова обмениваются короткими взглядами.  
\- Ага. Или, может, когда ты приедешь в пожарку. Хочешь на экскурсию? Мы всех позовем! – предлагает Гуэйра, пока Мейс смотрит на него долго, внимательно и странно радостно, будто тот зефирка.  
\- Или к нам в гости, - медленно выговаривает он, и Гуэйра замолкает, поворачивая к нему голову, а потом ухмыляется так, словно увидел целый грузовик со сладостями.   
\- Хочешь к нам? – спрашивает он.  
\- Конечно, хочу, ясное дело! – сообщает она, глядит на их сияющие лица и важно кивает: - Вы же без меня загнетесь.


	2. Крокодилы, бегемоты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Медички Шани на ключ "мазать зеленкой при ветрянке и волноваться"

\- Все, этот ребенок сломался, несите другого! – громогласно объявляет папа Гуэйра с порога, и, конечно, она тут же принимается реветь от обиды, и температуры, и острого, такого реального страха, что они в самом деле отвезут ее обратно в интернат, в тесную комнату на шестерых, и не будет больше собственной детской, и собственных игрушек, и собственных, таких глупых и любимых, пап.  
\- Ты дурак совсем, что ли? – мрачно интересуется папа Мейс, выходя из кухни, и скрещивает руки на груди. – Хотя зачем я спрашиваю, и так все ясно. Не слушай его, маленькая. И на всякий случай отодвинься: вдруг дурость заразна, а у тебя сейчас иммунитет ослабленный.  
\- Я пошутил! – вопит папа Гуэйра еще громче, его испуганный взгляд мечется по комнате как теннисный мячик. – Что, пошутить нельзя? И вообще, сам дурак! Я вас оставил на три дня, а ребенок ветрянкой заболел! Куда ты смотрел? На себя, такого офигенно умного, в зеркало? Это же серьезно!  
А вдруг она умрет, и они никогда-никогда не поедут играть в теннис? И в футбол, и в бейсбол, а еще дядя Лио обещал научить ее стрелять из лука и фехтовать всамделишным мечом – сказал, с такими родителями ей пригодится. Это что же, ничего не будет?  
Она ревет еще пуще, утирая слезы с ужасно чешущегося лица ужасно чешущимися руками, и папа Гуэйра смешно распахивает рот, становясь похожим на гигантскую форель. Джессика живо представляет, как у него отрастают такие же рыжие, как волосы, плавники, и фыркает сквозь слезы.  
\- Вот, она смеется, видишь! Отличная же шутка!  
\- Над дураком грех не посмеяться, - бурчит папа Мейс.  
\- Не обижай папу Гуэйру, - просит она, окончательно перестав рыдать, и они оба со вздохом усаживаются в изножье ее постели.  
\- Его уже природа обидела, - бормочет вполголоса папа Мейс и, покосившись на грозящего кулаком недовольного папу Гуэйру, хмыкает: - Одарила тоже. Всего поровну. Сойдет.  
Она устало откидывается на подушки, ковыряя ранку на левой ладони. От температуры все еще немного кружится голова, но Джессике становится удивительно спокойно. Да, папа прав, в жизни все так, всего поровну. И слез, и смеха. Все по-честному.  
Здорово, что она больше не одна, что ее любят и заботятся.  
Плохо, что так ужасно заболела.  
\- Не чеши, - велит все еще хмурый папа Гуэйра. – Нельзя, я читал, пока к вам гнал.  
\- Но оно чешется!  
\- Будешь расчесывать – следы останутся! На всю жизнь! – говорит папа Мейс, и она понимает, что на глазах снова выступают предательские слезы.  
\- Я стану страшная, и меня никто-никто не будет любить?  
\- Ну, я же твоего папу люблю, - негромко говорит папа Гуэйра, и наступает очередь папы Мейса грозить кулаком. – Да что в этом доме, никто шуток не понимает?!  
\- Драться – плохо, - предупреждает она, но ладони в покое оставляет.  
\- Ага, скажи это мальчику, с которым вы машинку не поделили на площадке. – Папа Мейс качает головой.  
\- Она была пожарная! Я хотела дяде Гало показать! Я на время, не навсегда, а этот дурак ничего не понял и не отдавал… Я даже «пожалуйста» сказала!  
\- Какие жертвы, - хмыкает папа Мейс, и папа Гуэйра тычет его локтем в бок.  
\- Купим тебе такую машину, - обещает он. – Выздоровеешь – и сразу купим! А сейчас надо все намазать, ладно? А то ты стерла…  
\- От этого никакого толка, - бурчит она, отворачиваясь. – Я только становлюсь зеленая, как крокодил!  
\- А мы крокодила прямо на тебе нарисуем!  
\- Страшного? Или доброго?  
\- Страшного и доброго. С натуры.  
Папа Мейс закатывает глаза и молча берет с тумбочки пузырек.  
\- И вовсе не похоже… У крокодилов зубы – во…  
\- Это потому что ты маленькая, и на тебе места нету столько для «во».  
\- А ты большой! Давай на тебе нарисуем! Вот, смотри, елочка!  
\- А это еще что? Сосиска?  
\- Тюлень! Ты че, совсем слепой? Это тюлень!  
\- Тюлень это рисовал, руки у некоторых как ласты… Ай, на лице зачем?  
\- Затем! Рожа у некоторых слишком мрачная, щас еще на вторую щеку солнышко бахнем, и будет круто!  
\- Все равно чешется, - вздыхает она, наблюдая, как папы, с трудом сдерживая хохот, измазывают друг друга.  
Словно дети. Ужас.  
\- А ты меня почеши, - предлагает папа Гуэйра, наклоняя макушку, и она с удовольствием запускает пальцы в растрепанную шевелюру.  
Как будто он котик. Приятно.  
\- А других детей точно не будет? – шепчет она. - Я поняла, что ты шутил! Я просто…  
\- Не будет, - так же тихо отвечает папа Гуэйра, а папа Мейс устраивается под боком и гладит ее по голове.  
\- Жаль, - говорит она, поразмыслив, и поясняет, когда оба папы поднимают на нее растерянные взгляды: - Я просто подумала: если вы меня совсем всерьез решили оставить…  
\- Конечно.  
\- Конечно, маленькая.  
\- …то, может быть, ну… Может, вы захотите потом взять еще одного ребенка? Чтобы мне было с кем играть в машинки, когда вы на работе. И в футбол! Так справедливо будет – две команды по двое! Будет круто! – торопится убедить она, пока те молчат и не перебивают. – Весело! А если он… или она заболеют ветрянкой, я сама заботиться буду! И крокодилов рисовать, и…  
\- Мы подумаем, - отвечает папа Мейс, а папа Гуэйра долго молчит.  
\- Давай-ка, когда выздоровеешь, купим целый ящик машинок, - объявляет он, и папа Мейс тут же скептически хмыкает под боком. – И отвезем в твой интернат, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается она, довольно прикрыв глаза. – А вы со мной полежите, пока я сплю?  
\- Ага.  
\- Куда мы денемся.  
\- Ну, - начинает она, уже почти проваливаясь в сон, - может, отправитесь ловить крокодилов. Или тюленей. Или сажать елочки, или кататься на машине…  
\- Тут лучше.  
Она не знает, какой папа говорит это, но ей не важно.  
Они оба любят ее, а она – их и весь мир.  
Все по-честному.


	3. Комната страха

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Медички Шани на ключ "парк аттракционов"

\- А в комнату страха пойдем?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Я в ней и так живу…  
\- А на горки? Будет у-у-ух! Ой, нет, мне сюда по росту нельзя…  
\- Ниче, я тебя на плечи посажу и пройдем!  
\- Сейчас кому-то без горок будет «у-у-ух».  
\- Смотрите, вата!  
Папа Мейс вручает ей монетки, а папа Гуэйра, пританцовывая на месте от нетерпения, просит оставить ему чуть-чуть. А если вдруг окажется невкусно, то можно и не чуть-чуть, он все съест.  
Вот же глупый. Сахарная вата – и невкусная, выдумает тоже.  
\- Съест он, как же, - хмыкает папа Мейс за ее спиной. – Три зуба в прошлом месяце кому лечили? Пламя больше не действует, придурок!  
\- И че? У нас все равно теперь страховка! Буду есть, че хочу!  
\- Я тебе сейчас выбью пару зубов, все равно страховка покроет!  
\- Ах, так? А я тебе…  
Джессика убегает далеко, и чужие слова сливаются с шумом парка развлечений. Она протягивает продавцу деньги и ждет, пока тот навертит на палочке огромное розовое облако, сама подскакивая на месте от нетерпения, совсем как папа Гуэйра.  
Оборачивается: они с папой Мейсом продолжают вопить друг на друга, размахивая руками, - и снисходительно качает головой. Это раньше она думала: когда громко кричат, то хотят обидеть или стукнуть. Вазу они один раз разбили, пока ссорились, потом долго собирали осколки и еще дольше – успокаивали Джессику.  
Раньше она думала: очередная ссора закончится тем, что кто-то из пап уйдет, громко хлопнув дверью, и больше никогда не вернется. Она по телевизору видела, правда, там девушка бросила парня, а тот сидел и долго плакал, бедный. Думала: папы умеют только кричать, а не плакать, но потом оказалось – еще как умеют. И даже то и другое одновременно.  
Она очень хорошо помнит тот день. День, когда очень сильно испугалась.  
Папа Мейс тогда пришел с работы один, весь в ссадинах. Разрешил ей намазать их специальной мазью, поужинал, поцеловал в лоб и сказал, что очень устал и ляжет спать пораньше. А папа Гуэйра вернется через неделю – полетел тушить леса Амазонки.  
Амазонка – это важно, конечно. Она видела по телевизору. Джессика тогда порадовалась за папу Гуэйру: вот он какой у нее незаменимый, без него не справятся! – а среди ночи проснулась сама не помнила от чего.  
Помнила только, было тихо-тихо, только тикали часы на стене, со слоном, классные - папа Мейс подарил! Вылезла из постели и решила пойти досыпать с ним. А того не оказалось в спальне. И на кухне. И в ванной.  
Джессика выбралась на пустой балкон, посмотрела на улицу проверить: может, он там курит, несмотря на все обещания? Папа Мейс и в самом деле стоял и дымил, и она уже собралась окликнуть его, чтобы наругать как следует. А тот заплакал и начал кричать. Что если этот придурок не выкарабкается, он его с того света достанет и сам убьет еще раз. Что тот не имеет права их бросать. Что они без него не смогут.  
Наверное, что-то случилось на Амазонке, поняла она, и попросила очень тихо: «Пап, иди домой», - но он услышал. Пришел, обнял ее, отнес в кровать и долго сидел, держа за руку. А папа Гуэйра вернулся даже раньше, чем через неделю. В бинтах и с синяком под глазом; смеялся, подбрасывал ее в воздух, а когда она спросила, что он ей привез с Амазонки, замолчал и посмотрел на папу Мейса.  
Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга молча долго-долго, и тогда Джессика вздохнула и начала кричать на них сама. Что они кошмарные дураки. Что ночью надо спать, а не плакать, а курить – вообще последнее дело. Что если папа Гуэйра улетает куда-то, где опасно, то нельзя это одному делать, надо папу Мейса с собой брать. И Джессику тоже. Потому что нельзя бросать ее одну. Никого нельзя.  
Оказывается, можно кричать, когда очень сильно боишься. Когда любишь кого-то очень сильно.  
Джессика забирает у продавца вату, кусает пушистую розовую верхушку, трет липкие щеки и со вздохом идет обратно к папам.  
\- …свет не выключаешь за собой!  
\- А ты всю премию спустил на автоматы! А мы собирались на велик копить!  
\- Придурок, это должен был быть сюрприз! Она ж все услышала, че ты так орешь!  
\- На себя посмотри!  
\- Вы так громко кричите, что скоро весь парк поймет, как вы друг друга ужасно любите, - сообщает она, отправляя в рот новый кусок. – Идемте уже на карусели. И держите вату. Она вкусная, но я, так и быть, поделюсь.  
Они идут за ней молча, словно проглотили языки. Наверное, вата и в самом деле хороша.  
Джессика облизывает сладкие губы и украдкой оглядывается. Она очень любит своих пап. Когда те вопят, плачут, ругаются или утаскивают у нее сладости.  
Но когда молчат и улыбаются – любит, пожалуй, особенно сильно.


	4. Первое правило клуба

\- Повтори, пожалуйста, еще раз: что ты сделал? - с каменным лицом просит папа Мейс, и дядя Лио отвечает с таким же невозмутимым видом:  
\- Разве Джессика вам не рассказала? Я думал, у вас доверительные отношения.  
\- В которые кое-кто пытается влезть с ножом! - взрывается папа Гуэйра, не дав ей сказать и слова, а дядя Гало радостно вставляет:  
\- О, как в том фильме про маньяка! Ну, где он...  
\- Не при ребенке! - дружно перебивают оба папы разом, а дядя Лио укоризненно качает головой.  
\- А я что? Я ничего! - оправдывается дядя Гало, поворачиваясь к ней растерянной физиономией, будто ждет помощи.   
Нет уж, фигушки. Взрослый — пусть сам выпутывается.  
«Фигушки» - это ее папа Гуэйра научил. Сказал только, так нельзя выражаться при папе Мейсе. Интересно, почему?  
\- Нормальный фильм! - не унимается дядя Гало, от волнения становясь пунцовым и пыхтящим, как пожарная машина. - В жизни, знаете ли, случаются вещи и похуже, чем в киношке...  
\- ...и поэтому вы обязаны научить ребенка элементарным принципам безопасности, - тут же подхватывает дядя Лио. - А еще лучше — предоставить эту задачу людям с опытом.  
Джессика улыбается. Ей нравится, как те заканчивают друг за другом фразы — совсем как ее папы. Правда, папы делают это намного громче. И после таких громких бесед частенько напоминают: «придурок» - плохое слово, и им ужасно жаль, что она его от них услышала, и так точно не стоит говорить.  
Она и не говорит. Ну, очень редко. Только когда жалуется дяде Гало на школу. Тот тоже не любил в нее ходить. И вообще, дядя Гало сказал: если кто-то ведет себя как придурок, чего правду скрывать? Говори как есть!  
Дядя Гало хороший.  
\- Босс! - Папа Гуэйра от волнения, как обычно, забывается и зовет так дядю Лио.   
Тот раньше был их начальником, папы рассказывали. Джессика любит представлять дядю Лио в строгом деловом костюме с галстуком и с чемоданчиком, полным всяких взрослых бумажек. Ну и, конечно, важных средств самообороны. Куда без них в наше время. Хорошо, дядя Лио ей объяснил, а она и не знала.  
\- Босс, - повторяет папа Гуэйра и вытирает со лба пот. - Мы все понимаем. Но учить ребенка метать ножи...  
\- ...это, безусловно, отличный вклад в ее будущее и его безопасность, - не дает себя сбить дядя Лио. - Разумеется, под присмотром компетентных взрослых. Одного, по крайней мере. Или у вас есть сомнения в моей компетентности?  
\- Нет, босс. Как можно. Что ты там рассказывала про яблоки, маленькая? - уточняет папа Мейс с таким лицом, будто у него ужасно болят зубы.   
Вот же незадача, а они с папой Гуэйрой как раз хотели тайком испечь ему торт...  
\- Ну, когда мы перейдем к стрельбе из лука, то поставим на голову дяде Гало яблоко, чтобы я не промахивалась. А потом я его съем. Яблоко, не дядю Гало. Дядя Лио сказал, это проверенный мировой опыт. Я запомнила, - хвастается она, но никто почему-то не торопится похвалить ее и даже потрепать по макушке.  
\- Я пошутил, - тут же заявляет дядя Лио таким тоном, словно ему тоже где-то очень больно, а дядя Гало решительно упирает руки в бока.  
\- А я — нет!  
\- Вернемся к ножу, - любезно предлагает папа Мейс, и на его лице расцветает вежливая улыбка, при виде которой папа Гуэйра почему-то делается очень бледным. - Подскажите, зачем, по-вашему, он может понадобиться восьмилетней девочке?  
\- Вы что, телек не смотрите? - возмущается дядя Гало, тыча пальцем в обоих пап по очереди.   
Папа Гуэйра что-то торопливо шепчет на ухо папе Мейсу, а тот выдыхает в ответ: «Как бревно. Стабильность», - но дядя Гало не слышит и увлеченно продолжает:  
\- Кругом опасные личности!  
\- Ага, например, прям тут, - цедит сквозь зубы папа Гуэйра, но дядю Гало тоже так просто не собьешь с мысли.  
\- Нужно уметь постоять за себя! А если на нее нападут в темном переулке?  
\- Что она будет там делать, при... - папа Гуэйра осекается и косится на нее, смешно пуча глаза.  
Джессика подмигивает ему, потом — дяде Гало, а папа Мейс обводит всех ужасно подозрительным взглядом и изрекает:  
\- Что она будет делать там без нас?  
\- То, что вас туда занесет, вы под сомнение не ставите, - негромко смеется дядя Лио, а дядя Гало вопит:  
\- А если нападут на вас?!  
\- Кто?  
\- Какие-нибудь придурки! - выпаливает тот, не обращая внимания на возмущенные взгляды, и папа Мейс шипит:  
\- Пока я вижу только двух кандидатов.  
Джессика не выдерживает, закатывает глаза — научилась у дяди Лио во время тренировок с дядей Гало - и громко откашливается.  
\- Нет, пап. Зачем дяде Лио и дяде Гало нападать на вас с ножом?  
\- Да, ты права. Они делают больно иначе, - бормочет папа Мейс и наконец гладит ее по голове.  
Джессика довольно ухмыляется, папа Гуэйра, не разделяя ее радости, хмуро спрашивает:  
\- С чего вы взяли, что кто-то согласится на ваши уроки? Когда мы просили вас посидеть с ребенком...  
\- ...первый и последний раз, - быстро вставляет папа Мейс.  
\- ...то не подписывались на бойцовский клуб!  
\- Если бы я организовал бойцовский клуб, - невозмутимо отвечает дядя Лио, - и позвал туда Джессику, вы бы об этом не узнали. Потому что первое правило бойцовского клуба...  
\- Она нам все рассказала бы! У нас эти... доверительные отношения! - ядовито заявляет папа Гуйэра и наконец улыбается, дождавшись поощрительного похлопывания по плечу от папы Мейса.  
\- Ваша дочь — разумный человек и вправе сама принимать решения, что и кому рассказывать. - Дядя Лио хмыкает. - И нужны ли ей тренировки.  
\- Наша... - начинает папа Гуэйра и осекается, часто моргая. - Как ты сказал?  
\- Босс, - выдыхает папа Мейс и сжимает пальцы на плече папы Гуэйры. - Ты...  
\- У вас замечательная дочь, - говорит дядя Лио и, немного помедлив, просит дядю Гало: - Будь добр, дай Гуэйре платок.   
\- Это хорошо, что у нас, оказывается, клуб, - объявляет Джессика и широко улыбается в повисшей тишине.   
Клуб — это когда много людей. Значит, если попросить дядю Лио как следует, он согласится позвать на тренировку и пап.  
Она точно знает — они очень любят яблоки.  
И ее.


	5. Важная встреча

Она не находит себе места до самого вечера. Проносит мимо рта вилку на ланче и роняет на новую футболку макаронину в соусе; задумавшись, упускает из пальцев карандаш на уроке рисования и едва не опрокидывает парту, когда за ним лезет. Одноклассники хихикают, но Джессику это не огорчает. Они не плохие.  
Она – да. Наверное.  
\- Мне кажется, я обидела дядю Гало, - выпаливает она, едва добежав до школьных ворот, где уже ждут папы.  
Папа Мейс хмыкает, папа Гуэйра издает громкий смешок.  
\- Такого обидишь! – авторитетно заявляет он и пихает папу Мейса локтем в бок. – Ты мелкой не рассказывал, как этот страдалец выиграл годовой запас пиццы? А когда ее привезли всю разом, пытался хоть что-то спасти и по итогу застрял…  
\- Нет. – Папа Мейс щурит глаза. – Это что на футболке красное?  
Папа Гуэйра резко замолкает и принимается хватать ртом воздух.  
\- Сальса, - тоскливо вздыхает Джессика, и папа Гуэйра начинает нормально дышать.  
\- Вот Гало тогда так же уделался, - ябедничает он и лезет за платком в карман.  
К папе Мейсу, сам вечно все теряет и ходит с пустыми. Надо будет пришить к его штанам пару платков и кошелек – она теперь умеет, в школе научили. Жаль, монетки не пришьешь, хотя если просверлить в них дырочки, то получится. Еще и красиво будет. И громко. Правильно – папа Гуйэра ведь такой и есть, громкий и красивый…  
\- Почему ты решила, что обидела его? – спрашивает папа Мейс, пока папа Гуэйра, сосредоточенно высунув язык, воюет с пятном. – Вы поругались, когда он подвозил тебя утром в школу? Если он тебе что-то плохое сказал, так мы ему больше никогда…  
\- Да нет же! – Глаза начинает предательски щипать, и она сжимает кулаки, шмыгая носом. – Это я ему плохое сказала! Все было просто отлично, а потом я спросила, ездит ли дядя Гало в свой бывший приют, а он ответил, что ни разу туда не ездил с тех пор, как выпустился, а я сказала, что это не дело, и хорошие люди так не поступают, а он…  
\- А он? – негромко спрашивает папа Гуэйра, застыв с платком в руке, и Джессика позорно всхлипывает.  
\- А он ничего не ответил. Дал мне конфету и уе-е-ех-а-а-ал…  
Папа Гуйэра решительно вытирает ей сопли, а папа Мейс достает из кармана телефон.  
\- Если думаешь, что наговорила глупостей, и хочешь извиниться – так и поступай. - Он набирает номер и протягивает телефон. – Так точно делают только хорошие люди.  
Мимо бегут вприпрыжку дети, кто-то фыркает, завидев, как она размазывает слезы по щекам. Но папы ласково улыбаются, не обращая никакого внимания на дураков вокруг, и Джессика тихонько вздыхает, успокаиваясь. Все-таки ей очень, очень сильно повезло.  
В отличие от дяди Гало.  
\- Извини, - бубнит она в трубку, - я утром не подумала, что ты обидишься. Я неправильно сказала…  
\- Эй, ты чего! – раздается в ответ весело и так громко, что приходится отодвинуть руку подальше от уха. – Все в полном порядке! Никто не обидит всесильного Гало Тимоса!  
Папа Гуэйра хихикает, папа Мейс приобнимает их обоих за плечи и тянет к машине.  
Она у них классная: капот красный, двери синие, все вместе красили! Папы ее в прошлом месяце купили, чтобы Джессику в школу возить. Копили на мотоциклы, а в последний момент передумали, вот странные. Мотоциклы Джессика любит; правда, когда дядя Гало ее подвозит, папы вечно ему нотации читают, чтобы не гнал и глупостей не натворил. Как будто сами не забывают постоянно машину заправлять. Ну, в основном папа Гуйэра забывает, а папа Мейс закатывает глаза и говорит, жаль, пламени больше нет, а то запустил бы в дурную…  
\- Хочешь, завтра утром тоже тебя подвезу? – предлагает дядя Гало, а Джессика выпаливает:  
\- Конечно! – и только спустя секунду понимает: завтра же суббота, уроков нет.  
\- Только школа будет закрыта, - печально исправляется она.  
\- А мы куда-нибудь еще съездим! Давай?  
\- Давай!  
Джессика протягивает телефон папе Мейсу с жалобным: «Пожа-а-алуйста», а папа Гуэйра подмигивает и шепчет:  
\- Проводим и ляжем обратно спать!  
\- Ладно, - с явной неохотой соглашается папа Мейс, и Джессика кидается их обнимать.  
У нее лучшие папы в мире. Пусть как следует выспятся.  
А уж в воскресенье она точно разбудит их в шесть – лучшее время, чтобы смотреть мультики.

***  
\- А куда мы едем? – спрашивает она, помахав рукой торчащим в окне папам, и забирается в детское сиденье на мотоцикл.  
Ничего, вот вырастет, купит себе самый крутой Кавасаки! И папам тоже!  
\- А давай прокатимся мимо моего интерната! Быстро, заезжать не станем! Просто чтобы все увидели, какой у тебя байк крутой!  
Дядя Гало застегивает на ней шлем и отводит глаза. Нет, все-таки еще обижается.  
\- Давай куда ты захочешь, - тихо говорит она, и он улыбается.  
\- Прости, мы с тобой сегодня в интернат не поедем. Но я хочу отвезти тебя в другое место. Очень важное. Если ты не против.  
\- Ага. – Джессика ковыряет ногтем кожаную обивку сиденья и подтягивает ремень безопасности. – Ты не думай, я не хочу, чтобы ребята мне завидовали. Я надеялась, они порадуются. Раз даже такую безнадежную, как я, забрали, значит…  
Она осекается и крепко обнимает оседлавшего мотоцикл дядю Гало.  
\- Прости, - шепчет она в широкую спину. – Я опять не подумала. Прости, пожалуйста. Ты не безнадежный. Ты очень хороший. Просто с хорошими людьми тоже случаются плохие вещи.  
\- Это тебе папы сказали?  
\- Нет. – Она коротко вздыхает, вспоминая так и не отстиравшееся пятно от соуса. - Это я сама поняла.  
\- Обо мне заботился один человек, - говорит дядя Гало негромко. - Он меня спас. То есть, не спас. А-а-а, в общем, все сложно! – он раздосадовано чешет в затылке, и она понимающе кивает.  
\- Не люблю, когда сложно, - признается она.  
\- Я тоже, - вздыхает дядя Гало и надевает шлем. – Ну что, погнали?  
Они объезжают городской парк – солнце весело скачет в зеленых листьях желтым теннисным мячиком, - проносятся по мосту мимо исторического музея, в котором они с папами были в прошлое воскресенье, и сворачивают в сторону пригорода. Ух ты, наверное, дядя Гало везет ее в лес! Они там наберут ягод, а еще наверняка встретят белку, и Джессика заберет ее домой, ну, или хотя бы научит танцевать за орешки и снимет для пап видео…  
Дядя Гало тормозит у высоких кованых ворот, стаскивает шлем и поворачивается с ужасно смущенным лицом.  
\- Тут есть детская площадка прямо у входа, - говорит он не очень уверенно. – Можешь покататься на качелях, пока я…  
\- Я помогу выбрать цветы, ага?  
Дядя Гало часто моргает, щурясь от яркого солнца, и она решительно расстегивает шлем.  
\- Цветы. Сюда обычно с ними приезжают, ведь так? Ты их не привез.  
\- Я привез кое-что получше, - непонятно чему улыбается он и помогает ей выбраться из кресла.  
Она никогда прежде не бывала в таких местах. Тут вовсе не страшно: много деревьев, совсем как в парке, тихо поют птицы, шуршит под кроссовками гравий.  
\- Мы быстро, - обещает дядя Гало и зачем-то берет ее за руку.  
Она ведь уже не маленькая, не потеряется. Может, боится, что она испугается?  
Джессика крепко сжимает широкую ладонь. Пусть не боится.  
\- Ты сюда ездишь, да? Вместо приюта? – спрашивает она, и дядя Гало смешно морщит нос, торопливо кивая. – Так бы сразу и сказал! Я понимаю.  
\- Правда? – удивленно тянет он, сворачивая с дорожки направо.  
\- Ну да! Воспитателей много кто может навестить! А их – только ты!  
Они останавливаются у аккуратного белого прямоугольника, похожего на лего.  
\- Ты привез цветы раньше!  
Дядя Гало садится на корточки, аккуратно поправляет букет ирисов и улыбается.  
\- Это Лио заезжал.  
Он опускается на землю, и Джессика, недолго подумав, усаживается рядом.  
\- Мам, пап, это Джессика. Я вам про нее много рассказывал. Она очень хорошая. И сделала моих друзей очень счастливыми.  
\- Привет, мама и папа дяди Гало, - тихо говорит Джессика и утыкается носом в крепкое теплое плечо.  
Она уже плохо помнит своих настоящих родителей.  
Нет. Неправильно. Ее настоящие родители сейчас сладко спят и очень обрадуются, когда она вернется домой.  
– Ты правда так думаешь? – шепчет она. - Ну, что папы счастливы?  
\- Гало Тимос никогда не врет!  
На обратном пути они заезжают в кондитерскую и съедают по две порции мороженого, с фисташками и с шоколадом. Очередной футболке опять достается, и Джессика со вздохом обещает себе потратить первую взрослую зарплату не на мотоцикл, а на новую одежду. А еще лучше - стать ученой, как тетя Люсия, и изобрести самоотстирывающуюся ткань…  
Пока папа Гуйэра вопит от восторга при виде мороженого, которое они захватили и на их долю, папа Мейс зорко осматривает все пятна и выразительно показывает на часы в кухне. Папа Гуйэра отвлекается и тоже укоризненно качает головой.  
\- Не ругайтесь, пожалуйста, - очень тихо просит она. – У нас была важная встреча.  
Джессика поворачивается к дяде Гало и улыбается так широко, как только умеет.  
\- В следующий раз я тоже оставлю им цветы. Можно? Я думаю, они рады, что у тебя теперь так много друзей. Они тебя любят. Как папы меня.  
Дядя Гало откашливается, ероша волосы, и снова отводит глаза.  
\- Если твои папы меня не… не будут против.  
Джессика уже открывает рот, чтобы объяснить, куда они собрались, но папа Мейс говорит:  
\- Мы не будем, - и его лицо становится задумчивым и очень светлым, как будто внутри зажглась лампочка.  
\- Только кепку надень, а то там солнце шпарит, как сумасшедшее, - добавляет папа Гуэйра и, только для вида похмурившись, договаривает: - Оба наденьте. А то мне босс голову оторвет. Он уже два раза звонил.  
\- Чего вы застыли? – спрашивает папа Мейс. - Мойте руки и садитесь за стол. Лио сейчас приедет. У нас праздник: Гуэйра приготовил лазанью, и она даже не сгорела. Почти.  
\- Эй, что значит «даже»? Что значит «почти»? – мгновенно вспыхивает папа Гуйэра, и Джессика смеется.  
Дядя Гало подозрительно косится на духовку и на всякий случай придвигает поближе ведерки с мороженым. Он ловит ее взгляд и заговорщицки подмигивает, а Джессика весело подмигивает в ответ. Она не может сказать наверняка, что хорошая. Но вокруг нее очень много хороших людей. Вокруг нее – семья.  
Когда Джессика станет взрослой, то позаботится, чтобы с ними случались только самые чудесные вещи.  
А еще лучше - начнет действовать уже сейчас.


End file.
